dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Shadowdancer, Tome (3.5e Prestige Class
Danzarín Sombrío ________________________________________ La gente civilizada siempre ha temido a la noche, encerrándose tras puertas o consolándose con hogueras cuando las sombras se alargaban, con razón cautelosos antes las criaturas que merodean por la noche. No obstante hace mucho tiempo, algunos aprendieron que la mejor forma para conquistar a un enemigo es abrazarlo. Estos fueron los primeros danzarines sombríos. Los danzarines sombríos existen en el límite entre la luz y la oscuridad, donde entrelazan las sombras para convertirse en artistas medio vistos del engaño. No limitados por ninguna moralidad o código tradicional determinado, los danzarines sombríos abarcan a una gran variedad de tipo aventureros que han visto la importancia de la oscuridad. Los lanzadores de conjuros emplean sus aptitudes para lanzar de forma segura conjuros mientras permanecen ocultos para a continuación retirarse rápidamente, mientras que las clases dedicadas al combate cuerpo a cuerpo disfrutan de la capacidad de atacar a enemigos con el elemento sorpresa. Incluso algunos se toman el nombre de su clase bastante literalmente, convirtiéndose en artistas y bailarines misteriosos y extraños, aunque más a menudo la tentación presentada por sus talentos con el engaño y la infiltración hace que los danzarines sombríos se dirijan a vidas de latrocinio. Rol: Los danzarines sombríos se aventuran por muchas razones. Muchos grupos aventureros aprecian a los danzarines sombríos como miembros valiosos en sus equipos debidos a su increíble sigilo y aptitud por sorprender a los enemigos con ataques veloces cuando menos se lo esperan. Por esta razón, sus servicios a menudo son buscados por aquellos grupos con necesidad de batidores o espías. Alineamiento: Debido a que su naturaleza como tramposos de doble moral, los danzarines sombríos no se siente cómodos en la categoría legal, ya que muchos emplean sus talentos para esquivar las miradas de la autoridad legítima. No obstante aunque son aliados de la oscuridad, los danzarines sombríos ni son inherentemente malvados ni están predispuestos hacia el bien. Para ellos, la oscuridad es simplemente oscuridad, sin ninguna de las corrientes connotaciones morales imaginadas por los ignorantes. Dado de Golpe: d8 Habilidades de clase: Acrobacias (Des), Engañar (Car), Diplomacia (Car), Disfrazarse (Car), Escapismo (Des), Percepción (Sab), Interpretar (Car), Juego de Manos (Des) y Sigilo (Des). Puntos de habilidad por nivel: 6 + modificador de Inteligencia. Requisitos Habilidades: Sigilo 5 rangos, Interpretar (bailar) 2 rangos. Dotes: Reflejos de combate, Esquiva, Movilidad. Ptos. de habilidad en cada nivel: 6 + modificador de Int Rasgos de Clase: Competencia con armas y armaduras: Los danzarines sombríos son competentes con clava, ballesta (de mano, ligera o pesada), daga (de cualquier tipo), dardo, maza, maza de armas, bastón, estoque, cachiporra, arco corto (normal y compuesto) y espada corta. Los danzarines sombríos son competentes con armadura ligera, pero no con escudos. Esconderse a simple vista: Los danzarines sombríos pueden usar la habilidad de esconderse incluso cuando están siendo observados. Con tal de que haya cualquier especie de sombra o zona con luz tenue, éste puede esconderse a campo abierto sin que haya nada que lo oculte. No obstante, no pueden esconderse en sus propias sombras. Esconderse a simple vista es una aptitud sobrenatural. Evasión (Ex): A 2º nivel, un danzarín sombrío gana evasión. Si es expuesto a cualquier efecto que normalmente le permite una tirada de salvación de reflejos para mitad de daño, no sufre daño con una tirada de salvación exitosa. La aptitud de evasión solo puede ser empleada si el danzarín sombrío lleva armadura ligera o ninguna armadura. Visión en la oscuridad: a 2º nivel un danzarín sombrío puede ver en la oscuridad como si estuviera bajo los efectos del conjuro visión en la oscuridad. Esta es una aptitud sobrenatural. Esquiva asombrosa: a partir del 2º nivel, el danzarín sombrío adquiere la aptitud extraordinaria de reaccionar ante el peligro ante de que sus sentidos le adviertan de la forma normal. Desde el 2º nivel y en adelante, el danzarín sombrío retendrá su bonificador de Destreza a la CA aunque le pillen desprevenido o sea atacado por un enemigo invisible. A partir de 5º nivel ya no se le podrá atacar por los flancos, pues reaccionará ante oponentes situados a ambos lados igual que si estuviera ante un solo atacante. Esta defensa impedirá que un pícaro pueda atacar furtivamente al danzarín sombrío cuando lo esté flanqueando. A 10º nivel, el danzarín sombrío gana un sentido intuitivo que le advierte del peligro procedente de trampas (+1 en de salvación de Reflejos que realice para evitarlas y +1 de esquiva a la CA contra los ataques procedentes de ellas). Si el danzarín sombrío posee otra clase que le otorgue la aptitud de esquiva asombrosa, añade a la vez todos los niveles de clase de las clases que le otorgan esquiva asombrosa para determinar el bonificador final de la aptitud de esquiva asombrosa del personaje. Talentos de pícaro: A 3º nivel, y a partir de entonces cada tres niveles, un danzarín sombrío gana una aptitud especial que le permite confundir a sus enemigos. Este funciona como el rasgo de clase de talentos de pícaro. Un danzarín sombrío no puede seleccionar un talento individual más de una vez. Si un danzarín sombrío posee el rasgo de clase de talentos de pícaro, en su lugar puede escoger de la lista de talentos avanzados. Ilusión sombría: cuando un danzarín sombrío alcanza el 3er nivel, puede crear ilusiones visuales desde las sombras circundantes. Esta aptitud sortílega es idéntica al conjuro imagen silenciosa. Un danzarín sombrío puede emplear esta aptitud una vez al día por cada dos niveles de danzarín sombrío que posea. Convocar sombras: a 3er nivel, un danzarín sombrío puede convocar una sombra, un muerto viviente de las sombras (consulta el manual de monstruos para las estadísticas de esta criatura). A diferencia de una sombra normal, esta sombra coincide en alineamiento con el danzarín sombrío. La sombra convocada no puede ser reprendida, expulsada o comandada por una tercera persona. Esta sombra sirve como compañero, y puede comunicarse inteligiblemente con el danzarín sombrío. Cada 3 niveles ganados, el danzarín sombrío puede convocar a otra sombra y además suma 2DG (e incrementa el ataque base y salvaciones) a todas las sombras que posea en ese momento. Por ejemplo, un danzarín sombrío de 9º nivel puede tener 3 compañeras sombras y cada una de ellas tendría +6DG. Si una sombra es destruida, o el danzarín sombrío decide prescindir de ella, éste debe de realizar un tiro de salvación de Fortaleza (CD 15). Si el tiro de salvación falla, el danzarín sombrío pierde 200 PX. Si la acierta, sólo pierde la mitad, 100 PX. La experiencia de un danzarín sombrío nunca puede bajar de 0 como resultado de la destrucción o desdén. Una sombra compañera es destruida o deshecha no puede ser reemplaza durante 30 días. Llamada sombría: A 4º nivel, un danzarín sombrío puede crear criaturas y efectos de pura sombra. Esta aptitud funciona como conjuración sombría , empleando el nivel del danzarín sombrío como nivel del lanzador. Un danzarín sombrío puede emplear esta aptitud una vez por día a nivel 4º, más una vez adicional por día por cada dos niveles conseguidos después del 4º (2/día a 6º nivel, 3/día a 8º nivel y 4/día a 10º nivel). Tras alcanzar el 10º nivel, esta aptitud funciona como conjuración sombría mayor. La CD para esta aptitud esta basada en el Carisma. Salto sombrío: a 4º nivel, un danzarín sombrío gana la aptitud de desplazarse entre sombras como si se tratara de un conjuro de puerta dimensional. La limitación es que el desplazamiento mágico debe empezar y finalizar en un área con algo de sombra. El danzarín sombrío puede saltar de esta manera 40 pies. Posteriormente por cada dos niveles, el danzarín sombrío dobla la distancia de salto (80 pies a 6º, 160 pies a 8º y 320 pies a 10º). Rodar a la defensiva: a partir de 5º nivel el danzarín sombrío puede echar a rodar para apartarse de un golpe mortal y hacer que éste le inflija menor daño. Una vez al día, cuando los puntos de golpe del danzarín sombrío queden reducidos a 0 o menos en combate, el personaje podrá intentar echarse a rodar para sufrir menor daño; hará un tiro de salvación de Reflejos (CD = daño sufrido) y, en caso de tener éxito, solo perdera la mitad de puntos de golpe indicados en la tirada de daño. Esquiva asombrosa mejorada: A 5º nivel y superiores, el danzarín sombrío ya no puede ser flanqueado. Esta defensa niega a un pícaro la aptitud de atacar furtivamente a un danzarín sombrío flanqueándolo, a no ser que el atacante sea al menos posea cuatro niveles de pícaro mas que el danzarín sombrío.Si un personaje ya posee esquiva asombrosa por pertenecer a otra clase, los niveles de esa clase conceden esquiva asombrosa se apilan para determinar el nivel de pícaro mínimo necesario para flanquear al personaje. Mente escurridiza : A 7º nivel, un danzarín sombrío se vuelve resistente a los conjuros de encantamiento. Este funciona como el talento avanzado de pícaro del mismo nombre. Poder sombrío: A 8º nivel, un danzarín sombrío puede emplear sombra pura para dañar a sus enemigos. Esta aptitud funciona como evocación sombría , empleando el nivel del danzarín sombrío como nivel del lanzador. Un danzarín sombrío puede emplear esta aptitud una vez por día a 8º nivel, y una vez adicional por día tras alcanzar el 10º nivel. La CD para esta aptitud esta basada en el Carisma. Evasión mejorada: Esta aptitud, ganada a 10º nivel, funciona como evasión (ver más arriba). Un danzarín sombrío no sufre ningún daño con tiradas de salvación exitosas contra ataques que permiten una tirada de salvación de Reflejos para mitad de daño. Lo que es más, solo sufre mitad de daño incluso si falla su tirada de salvación. Dominio sombrío: A 10º nivel, siempre que un danzarín sombrío este en una zona de luz tenue, gana RD 10/- y un bonificador de suerte +2 a todas las tiradas de salvación. Además, siempre que consiga un golpe crítico contra un enemigo que este en una zona de luz tenue, ese enemigo queda cegado durante 1d6 asaltos. El Danzarín Sombrío Nivel Ataque base S. de Fort. S. de Ref. S. de Vol. Especial 1 +0 +0 +2 +0 Esconderse a simple vista 2 +1 +0 +3 +0 Evasión, visión en la oscuridad, esquiva asombrosa (bonif. de Des a la CA) 3 +2 +1 +3 +1 Talentos de picaro, Ilusión sombría, Convocar sombras 4 +3 +1 +4 +1 Llamada sombria, Salto sombrío (40 pies) 5 +3 +1 +4 +1 Rodar a la defensiva, esquiva asombrosa mejorada(sin flancos) 6 +4 +2 +5 +2 Salto sombrío (80 pies), convocar sombras (2º), Talento de pícaro 7 +5 +2 +5 +2 Mente escurridiza 8* +6 +2 +6 +2 Poder sombrio, Salto sombrío (160 pies) 9* +6 +2 +6 +2 Convocar sombras (3º), Talento de pícaro 10* +7 +3 +7 +3 Salto sombrío (320 pies), evasión mejorada, dominio sombrio, esquiva asombrosa (+1 contra trampas) Datos enviados por Darkeld - Extra Skills from Revision 3.5: Shadow Dancer - Mirrorshard Blade: What is a shadow without a light to cast it? At 9th level, the shadowdancer gains further power through meditation on this enlightening topic. He gains the ability to create a special weapon, the Mirrorshard Blade. As a free action usable once per round, she can create a Mirrorshard Blade (two if she has Two-Weapon Fighting). To do this, she must have a mirror or deflecting object. He automatically has proficiency with this weapon. A Mirrorshard Blade has a reach of 5' and deals 1d8 slashing damage, as well as one point of Constitution damage, and has an enhancement bonus equal to 1/3 the shadowdancer's character level. A Mirrorshard Blade threatens a critical on an 18-20 and has a critical multiplier of ×2; the Constitution damage is also multiplied on a critical. Mirrorshard Blades have a range increment of 10', and instantly return to the hand of the user when thrown. Mirrorshard Blades also have the following special properties: • Blinding Light: As a move action, the wielder of a Mirrorshard Blade can reflect any nearby light, causing all within 30' to make a Fortitude save (DC 10 + ½ character level + Dex modifier) or be blinded for 3 rounds. Creatures with light sensitivity take a -4 penalty to their save and are permanently blinded if they fail the save. If they pass, light-sensitive creatures are dazzled for three rounds. • Mirror: As an immediate action, you may make an attack against any spell fired at you. If your attack roll beats the attack roll used to hit you, you reflect the spell back at the caster. • Reflections: The wielder of a Mirrorshard Blade always has a single mirror image. The images created by this ability, if destroyed, can all be reformed once per round as a free action. • Reflective Offense: Enemies count as flat-footed against any attacks you make with your Mirrorshard Blades. Mirrorshard blades will only function for their creator; if given to someone else, they lose all their abilities and become normal pieces of mirror. You will probably leave your friends scratching your head wondering how you can do these crazy things. Phantasmal Image: At 10th level, a shadowdancer can use major image as a spell-like ability at will. The images are made from real shadow pulled from the Plane of Shadow, and as such are not mind-affecting figments and are not foiled by true seeing. - EPIC SHADOWDANCER - Hit Die: d8. Skill Points at Each Additional Level: 6 + Int modifier. Summon Shadow: Every third level gained after 9th adds +2 HD (and the requisite base attace and base save bonus increases) to the shadowdancer’s shadow companions. Shadow Jump: The total distance of a shadowdancer’s shadow jump doubles every two levels after 10th. Bonus Feats: The epic shadowdancer gains a bonus feat (selected from the list of epic shadowdancer feats) every three levels after 10th. Epic Shadowdancer Bonus Feat List: Blinding Speed, Dexterous Fortitude, Dexterous Will, Epic Dodge, Epic Skill Focus, Epic Speed, Exceptional Deflection, Improved Combat Reflexes, Improved Darkvision, Improved Whirlwind Attack, Infinite Deflection, Legendary Leaper, Reflect Arrows, Self-Concealment, Spellcasting Harrier, Superior Initiative. Table: The Epic Shadowdancer Level Special 11th — 12th Summon shadow (+8 HD), shadow jump (320 ft.) 13th Bonus feat 14th Shadow jump (640 ft.) 15th Summon shadow (+10 HD) 16th Shadow jump (1,280 ft.), bonus feat 17th — 18th Summon shadow (+12 HD), shadow jump (2,560 ft.) 19th Bonus feat 20th Shadow jump (5,120 ft.) DANZARÍN SOMBRÍO Operando en el límite de la luz y la oscuridad, los danzarines sombríos son ágiles artistas del engaño. Son misteriosos y desconocidos, y nunca se confía en ellos, pero siempre maravillan cuando se les encuentra. Los danzarines sombríos trabajan a menudo en compañías artísticas y circos ambulantes, los cuales no permanecen mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar. Algunos emplean sus habilidades para entretener. Otros operan como ladrones, empleando sus extraordinarias aptitudes para infiltrarse y traspasar defensas o para engañar a la gente. Todas las compañías de danzarines sombríos mantienen un aura de misterio sobre la gente corriente, por lo cual no se sabe si pensar bien o mal de ellos. Aventuras: los danzarines sombríos sienten en general la necesidad de mostrar un aire misterioso a los demás. Esto hace que se mantengan en casi constante movimiento por el mundo para no volverse muy reconocidos en ningún lado. Esta vida cuasi nómada les hace fácil el unirse a grupos de aventureros que aceptan su ayuda con agrado. Son increíblemente dispares las razones que tienen para salir de aventuras. Algunos buscan sus razones en la riqueza, otros lo hacen en la fama, aunque conservando el aire de misterio, otros buscan simplemente acción, pero la mayoría simplemente porque les divierte utilizar sus habilidades y no encuentran otro lugar donde deban hacer tanto uso de todas ellas. Peculiaridades: los danzarines sombríos sienten una extraña fascinación por el engaño y la manipulación sobre otros. Les gusta confundir a sus rivales e incluso a quienes los rodean, amigos o desconocidos. En cualquier lugar donde se encuentren, siempre se acercarán a los sitios y rincones oscuros. Aún en la taberna más iluminada eligirán el rincón más ofuscado del lugar. Disfrutan enormemente de pasear evitando que no lo descubran mientras se encuentran en misiones de espionaje, investigación del terreno, robos, etc. Paradójicamente, a pesar de sus deseos de mantenerse siempre en las sombras, generalmente suelen ser exhibicionistas a menos que realmente necesiten pasar desapercibidos. Un danzarín sombrío se meterá en el rincón más oscuro del cuarto, pero se asegurará de que eso distraiga miradas temerosas, confusas o extrañadas hacia él. Muchos llegan a llevar este comportamiento a los extremos, llegando a unirse a espectáculos donde danzan o se mueven ágilmente apareciendo y desapareciendo entre las sombras del escenario. Alineamiento: los danzarines sombríos pueden ser de cualquier alineamiento. A pesar de mostrar rasgos algo caóticos en general, de acuerdo a su comportamiento, muchos de ellos se rigen por rígidas normas autoimpuestas o incluso, a pesar de sus facilidades no osan quebrar ninguna ley de la región donde se encuentren. Los danzarines buenos suelen ser personas de aires misteriosos, pero que siempre acceden a ayudar aún a quienes los miran de manera suspicaz. Los malvados pueden llegar a ser realmente terroríficos dada la enorme facilidad que tienen para escapar luego de haber cometido atrocidades en cualquier sentido. Trasfondo: son variadas las razones por las que un aventurero decide convertirse en una danzarín sombrío, si es que tiene elección. Muchos pícaros especializados en robos, espionaje o incluso asesinatos encuentran increíblemente atractivas las capacidades de ocultación de la clase. También los bardos suelen tomarla, sea por razones similares a las de los pícaros, o bien por sus deseos de aprender la forma nueva de arte que vislumbran en sus danzas. Aventureros más combatientes pueden llegar a mostrarse interesados por la capacidad de atacar por sorpresa causando mayores daños a los enemigos o incluso retirarse con mayor facilidad cuando éstos lo superan. Los druidas suelen verlo como algo antinatural y no quieren acercarse demasiado, pero unos pocos defienden que las sombras, a pesar de la misteriosa manipulación del danzarín, no dejan de pertenecer a la naturaleza y unos contados adquieren las habilidades del danzarín sombrío. Algunos monjes también no ven nada que contradiga sus códigos y formas de vida en las formas y habilidades de los danzarines sombríos; aunque generalmente los monjes que decidan adoptar la clase presentarán un carácter más rígido y estricto. Razas: no hay ninguna raza que tenga imposibilitado adquirir las habilidades necesarias para convertirse en danzarines sombríos, aunque tal vez elfos y medianos tienen alguna ventaja por su gran agilidad natural. ¿Cómo convertirse en danzarín sombrío? Es un secreto celosamente guardado de donde obtienen sus habilidades los danzarines sombríos. Son tan diversas sus historias, una más disparatada que otra y otros tantos que prefieren no hablar manteniendo un aire misterioso, que nadie salvo un danzarín sombrío sabe cómo convertirse en uno. Sin embargo hay muchos quienes creen que simplemente un arduo entrenamiento en las artes del sigilo son suficientes para aprender a dominar estas técnicas, pero todo aquel que realmente haya visto a uno utilizar sus habilidades en todo su esplendor, sabe que no tiene una fuente del todo natural la capacidad para desaparecer y mezclarse en las sombras que dominan. Algunos eruditos afirman que tienen en su sangre alguna herencia mágica pero que dominan de forma distinta a los hechiceros, otros más alertistas, que son personas que han pactado con demonios para obtener un poder oscuro y siniestro, pero son pocos quienes apoyan estas teorías. Lo cierto es que hay muchos aventureros que han quedado en el camino en sus deseos de conseguir convertirse en danzarines sombríos y unos pocos que luego de largo tiempo de búsqueda acabaron por convertirse, pero prefirieron callar sobre la forma en la que lo lograron. Algunos estereotipos de danzarín sombrío Dada la variedad de trasfondos que pueden tener hay una gran cantidad de danzarines sombríos distintos; sin embargo los que con mayor frecuencia pueden encontrarse en Asgoria corresponden a alguno de los siguientes estereotipos: Artista sombrío No son pocos los que gustan de unirse a circos o grupos de artistas ambulantes. Aventureros que viven una vida similar a la de los bardos, viajando por el mundo viviendo aventuras y subsistiendo de sus representaciones en pueblos y ciudades. Los danzarines sombríos más extrovertidos no dudan en unirse siquiera por un tiempo a uno de estos grupos. Otros prefieren mantenerse en solitario, pero aún así van de pueblo en pueblo, de ciudad en ciudad ofreciendo su espectáculo en tabernas, posadas y todo lugar donde puedan exhibirse. Además de disfrutar del dar un buen espectáculo y dejar atónita a su audiencia, muchos de ellos también se justifican pensando que es una buena forma de conseguir trabajos acordes a sus habilidades. Cualquiera que desee contratar un buen espía, no dejará de notar la facilidad con la que un danzarín sombrío podría ejecutar ese trabajo al verlo bailar en el escenario. Espía experto Los bailes y las danzas están bien como forma de entrenar la agilidad y porque es divertido ver la cara de pasmo de la gente, pero esta clase de danzarín sombrío prefiere pasar algo más desapercibido. Focalizan todo su entrenamiento en las artes del sigilo y el disfraz. Suelen planificar muy bien sus acciones antes de actuar, pensando paso por paso e imaginando gran cantidad de posibles situaciones que puedan darse. Estar preparado para muchas de las cosas que puedan pasar ayuda tanto a sobrevivir como actuar de prisa y correctamente cuando surge algo inesperado. Dado que siempre se preparan bien, confían no encontrar demasiados problemas y es por ello que muchos no desarrollan demasiado sus habilidades de combate confiando en huir si la situacion los supera. Como espías, no sólo desarrollan habilidades de sigilo, sino también de percepción e incluso muchos aprenden descifrar escrituras antiguas o comenzar a comprender el funcionamiento de algunos objetos mágicos. Esto no sólo les facilita la tarea de encontrar lo que buscan, sino además que les provee información o recursos que pueden interesar a otros clientes o a ellos mismos. Por lo general se acostumbran tanto a mantener secretos, que muchas veces se vuelven adictos a las mentiras y a contestar con evasivas sobre cualquier tema, incluso sobre los de poca monta. Maestro de la oscuridad Tal vez el estereotipo menos frecuente, este tipo de danzarines sombríos de nombre ominoso adquirieron las habilidades de la clase, pero no tanto por las posibilidades de ocultación que esta ofrece, sino por la manipulación de las sombras per se. La capacidad de un danzarín sombrío de manipular las sombras de formas sorprendentes e incluso invocar una criatura del plano sombrío, es algo que muchos aventureros sedientos de nuevos poderes buscan desarrollar. Generalmente son magos o hechiceros los que más se dejan entusiasmar con esta clase de conocimientos ocultos, pero cualquier otra clase no muy estricta en sus códigos puede codiciar dichos poderes. Suelen perseguir todo conocimiento sobre cosas ocultas y secretos antiguos que moran en las sombras del mundo. Acompañados por sus compañeros sombríos cuando esto no provoca altercados, recorren las tierras de Asgoria en busca de todo conocimiento y fenómeno relacionado con la oscuridad sobrenatural, con la ausencia de luz, ya sea de origen malvado o benévolo, buscando abrazarlo o destruirlo según sus inclinaciones, pero sin perder una ciega fascinación por él. Consejos para el Shadow Dancer: Este es un ejemplo de como deberias tener tus stats: Str 12, Dex 18, Con 14, Int 16, Wis 10, Cha 16 (añade siempre a destreza) Razas Recomendadas: Drow, Elfo, Semi-Elfo, Humano, Mediano Dotes: pericia, esquiva, ataque elastico, ataque torbellino. (no hace falta aprender solturas ya que es experto en el uso de las armas creadas por su propia sombra) Armas: Doble Daga (de metal brillante para usarla con el dote espada espejismo) Armadura: Ligera